


A Shameful Secret

by Sugardeadly



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugardeadly/pseuds/Sugardeadly
Summary: Pole has a secret stash of womens clothes





	A Shameful Secret

Pole has a secret stash of women's clothes. Once in a while he looks at it. He finds it ridiculous that he keeps them but he could not fight the way it lures him. He dreams of wearing one but at the same time he hates it. It is not enough that he can't walk, does he need this thing to bring him further down.

Miong notices Pole's eyes drift towards the women everytime they attend a party. At first he thought that Pole is just like any other guy. Well, not that he can blame him. A pretty lass after all, dolled up is quite pleasing to the eyes. This night he decides to try to make his shy prime minister come out of his shell.

Miong is a flirt, he knows it himself. He approaches the lady Pole has been eyeing, he herds the girl towards where Pole is sitting. With his signature charm Miong tries to strike up a conversation between Pole and the lady. Pole is his usual self. Quiet and too formal for the girl. Miong can't help himself as he feels that the girl flirts with him more. He is not one to turn down an opportunity, so if Pole is not interested then might as well step up his own game. He does not notice when Pole grips the cloth on his lap and forces a smile on his lips. Pole excuses himself, he tells Miong that he is not feeling well and that he needs to turn in early. Miong frowns as Pole's aides carry his prime minister away from the party.

Pole takes a deep breath as his aides lay him on his bed. He dismisses them and once the doors were closed. He reaches out to take a package underneath his bed. He clings to it as it soothes him. It was an unfortunate incident when Miong catches Pole off guard.

Miong wraps up his formalities to leave the party and check up on Pole. He can't explain it but the way Pole acted tonight was strange and it rubbed him the wrong way.

He enters Pole's room without knocking. He sees Pole on his bed holding a dress against his frame. Pole's eyes widen with panic as Miong stares at him while slowly closing the doors. "Care to explain what you are doing?"

Pole flinches as Miong's voice sounds threatening. Pole tries to stutter an excuse but he finds that his voice has left him.

Miong stalks forward and grabs the dress from Pole's hands before he had a chance to hide it. "So... all this time I thought you wanted to get a girl. Never thought you wanted to BE one"

Miong closes in on Pole's pale face. He brushes his knuckles lightly on Pole's cheek. "Have you ever worn this?" Pole averts his gaze but Miong holds his chin, forcing a shaking Pole to look at him. "Well?" Miong asks again. "N-No... I never..." Pole answers while trying to shake off Miong. "Too bad..."

Miong releases his grip on Pole. He licks his lips as a delicious thought enters his mind. "I think this will look good on you." Miong sat beside Pole and leans a bit on top of him. "I think it is about time you try this one on".

Dumbfounded at what he heard, Pole gasps as he felt Miong's hand on his shirt. Unbuttoning his collar. He grasps at Miong's hands and stutters a plea. "Don't worry Pole, I am here to help." Pole struggles but Miong is too strong. His eyes tears up as Miong succesfully sheds him of his shirt.

Miong stops and looks at Pole's bare chest. Heaving deeply because of their short scuffle. Pole accepts to wear the top of the dress thinking that it can at least cover himself.

Miong eyes Pole's pants. Pole sees where Miong's eyes have wandered to. With a last bit of strength Pole pushes Miong off of him. "STOP!" Miong is stunned for a while then laughs and tries to unbuckle Pole's belt. "Silly Pole. You can't wear a skirt while you still have pants on." "Please... Miong. Don't do this."

Pole's shaking hands are on top of Miong's in a weak attempt to try to stop him from pulling his pants down. It is a futile effort as Miong succeeds in getting rid of Pole's pants and forces him into a skirt.

Miong stands back and looks at Pole. Pole fights back a sudden emotion that crept up from nowhere. Under scrutiny Pole's body gives in and betrays him. He can't believe that this embarassing situation is turning him on.

Pole can feel his cock slowly rising and he can even see his arousal tenting under his skirt. He tries to hide it by keeping his hands on top. A few seconds of Miong looking at him felt like eternity. Pole is startled when Miong claps his hands together as if he found a solution to a problem. He leers at Pole "You do look good in a dress and you would look pretty as a girl but..."

Miong grips Pole's wrists with his right hand while the other hikes up the skirt slowly revealing Pole's thighs. "I think I prefer you wearing nothing at all"


End file.
